Tatsuya Himuro
|kanji = 氷室 辰也 |gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 183 cm (6' 0") |weight = 70 kg (154 lbs) |birthday = October 30th, Scorpio |blood type = A |team = Yōsen |position = Shooting Guard |talent = Mirage Shot Perfect Fakes |anime voice = Kishō Taniyama Sayori Ishizuka (child) |first appearance manga = Chapter 75 |first appearance anime = Episode 26 }} Tatsuya Himuro (氷室 辰也 Himuro Tatsuya) is Yōsen's shooting guard. He was Kagami's brother figure back in the States. Appearance Himuro has slick, black hair that covers his left eye. He has a mole under his right eye. Like Kagami, he wears a ring around his neck with a necklace. He wears the Yosen jersey with the number 12. Personality Himuro first appears to be a cool, composed young man with a mature personality. Even as a child he was already very collected and together. He is also kind and courteous to other people, with the manner of a gentleman. His teammates state that he gets a lot of love letters from girls. He is good at making friends and being social, and he is one of the few people who can control Murasakibara when he gets out of hand. He is full of fighting spirit and looks for a good fight in terms of basketball. He doesn't show these emotions very often and gets said that he wears a poker face. He denies this and believes that he just expresses his emotions in his own way.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76 page 1 On the flip side, he can be very manipulative and tricky. As Kagami once stated: "Tatsuya looks like the serious type, but he sometimes spares no tricks to achieve his goals as well!" It has also been shown that Himuro is very prideful and dislikes the fact that despite being the one who introduced Kagami to basketball, he himself is not 'gifted' like Kagami. He is envious of people like Murasakibara and Kagami because of their talent. He also dislikes it when Alex treats him like a kid, stating that he is now stronger than her. He also hates it when he is looked down upon. When Murasakibara decides that their game against Seirin is a pain and decides to sit out, Himuro punches him and breaks down in tears, stating that it drives him crazy when people with capabilities don't fully use them. History The Japanese Himuro was staying in America for unknown reasons and has been there for some time when Kagami moved there. When Kagami had a hard time making friends, Himuro approached him and invited him to play street ball together. Kagami admired Himuro's talent and Himuro taught Kagami how to play basketball. He also told Kagami that making friends comes with playing basketball. As Kagami grew stronger in basketball, he made more and more friends, with the help of Himuro. His admiration towards Himuro also grew and he saw Himuro as a big brother. To seal their brothership, Himuro bought two matching rings and gave one to Kagami.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 9 Three years later, Himuro graduated and as a result, both he and Kagami lost each other out of sight. They reunited when they were about to play each other in a street ball game, facing each other in different teams. They agree to not hold back and Kagami eventually wins for the first time against his brother.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 12 After that, they played every week and they each lost and won the same amount. After 98 games, Himuro tells Kagami that if he loses the next game, he won't see Kagami as his little brother anymore, because the big brother is always stronger than the little brother. In the 99th game, Himuro accidentally gets his wrist injured. Himuro shoots and misses and as a result, Kagami runs for the fast break. He goes up for the lay-up, but couldn't bear to win against Himuro and misses on purpose. This inturn angers Himuro and he ends up punching Kagami. He tells him that the next match, they'll bet on the ring that represents their friendship. He says to treat the previous game as a draw, as the game never ended after Kagami had missed on purpose. And tells him that when he loses the next time, he will have to pretend that they never were friends. But before they had a rematch, Kagami flew back to Japan, with Himuro not able to see him again, until they met in Japan after two long years.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 18 Story Pre-Winter Cup Himuro is first seen in the streetball tournament. He alone defeated Seihō with 32 – 51 and meets Kagami and the rest of Seirin when the match is over. Himuro adresses Kagami as Taiga and says that he didn't expect to see him there. Kagami asks if he's still unemotional and Himuro replies that he just expresses his emotions in his way. Kiyoshi then asks who Himuro exactly is and Himuro answers that he is sort of Kagami's big brother.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 76, page 2 Kagami recalls and tells their mutual past in the States and when he's finished, Himuro says that they can finally have their final match now. As the match is about to begin, Murasakibara appears, stating that Yōsen's players can't play in unofficial tournaments, but participates in the match due to Kagami's provocations. After Kiyoshi scores the first points, Tatsuya establishes the roles of the team with Atsushi in defense and himself in offense. He then makes the first basket of the team with a slow motion shot. The rain interrupt their game, and Himuro declares that they will settle this later. As a gift to their reunion, he shows a shooting technique Taiga has never seen before, which manages to pass through Kagami's block despite his perfect timing. Tatsuya then bids his farewell. Winter Cup Round 1 Himuro, along with the rest of the Yōsen High team, is seen watching Seirin's match against Tōō Academy.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 16 Round 3 Himuro and his team manage to pass the third round without even conceding a single point. On their way to the hotel, Himuro encounters Alexandra Garcia, surprised that she is in Japan. She tried to kiss him but he stops her, saying that kissing are too showy in Japan. Going outsite, Alex states that she came in Japan to teach Kagami about what she couldn't in USA, but she says that she will cheer for both her disciples for their upcoming match. Annoyed, Tatsuya tells Alex that she stops treating him like a child. He sees Kagami nothing more than an enemy and despite Alex being his teacher, he is now far stronger than her.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 15 Quarters-Finals Semi-Finals After witnessing the match between Rakuzan and Shūtoku, Himuro acknowledges the power of the Emperor Eye and the leadership of its owner Seijūrō Akashi. But as the same time, he wonders if this was the true strength of Rakuzan and think that there is something afoot. He concludes by thinking that their team has infinite potential. Skill He is the one who taught Kagami how to play basketball, and it was revealed he has a perfect shooting form.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 79, page 8 According to Kuroko, he is on par with the Generation of Miracles.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 77, page 14 However, Aomine commented that no matter how good he is, he can only be considered as "Genius", not the level of Generation of Miracles and Kise said that he is still not skillful enough to enter "Zone". Fakes After been taught directly by a ex-WNBA player and train for several years polishing his abilities, Himuro has the ability to create fakes at a pro-level. Himuro can make a fake shot at a level that Kagami and even Aomine fall for it. His agility is so impresive that he can make consecutive fakes (a fake shot, fake to the right and the fake to left) leaving a triple team guard and also everyone in the stadium confused in trying to guess what was real and what wasn't. Mirage Shot himuro 1.jpg|Mirage Shot explained himuro 2.jpg|Details of the shot himuro 3.jpg|Effect of the shot Himuro also possesses a strange jump-shot, where he easily avoids Kagami's block. The secret behind the shot was explained by Kagami. In reality, Himuro throws the ball in the air twice: #Before the ball reaches the maximum point he throws it above, #Then he grabs it and throws it again. To a regular player, this would look like a simple 2 point shot, but with his perfect fakes, everything looks so real, the 1st shot creates a shadow and hides the other. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 162, page 5 The shot creates a short timespan between the seen shot and the moment it actually releases. The blocker, often Kagami, tries to block the "first" shot and jumps with that timing. Himuro sets them off by shooting way later. Kiyoshi commented that it's obvious that he has been training on this for several years. The true advantage of the Mirage Shot is that even when you know how it works, you still can't stop it. Jumping later with the goal of blocking the real shot is useless, as Himuro can see that, adapt and shoot a regular jump shot, to which the blocker will be too late for. If the blocker figures this out and jumps with a normal timing, he can use his Mirage Shot and evade the block. A seen method to counter this, is having two players block him, one who jumps at the proper timing and another who waits, jumps later and cover the second Mirage Shot. Quotes * "Keep a hot heart and a cool head, think before you act, and never give up." (to Taiga Kagami ) Trivia *He ranked 17th on the second character poll, with 267 votes. *While Kagami's name is associated with the "tiger", Himuro's name means "dragon". In Chinese mythology, the Azure Dragon of the East and the White Tiger of the West are eternal rivals. This rivalry is further expressed in their surnames: "Hi" means "ice" while "Ka" translates as "fire". These elements, however, does not match the ones represented by the mythological creatures (where metal belongs to the Tiger and wood belongs to the Dragon). *In the second ending sequence of the anime; you can see Himuro's shadow along with his ring-necklace, while he is with Kagami in the USA. This was before Himuro debuted. *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: **His motto is "Don’t expect life to be fair". **His favorite food is pickles. **His hobby is playing billiards. **His specialty is juggling. *Himuro is extremely popular with girls. In the manga it has been mentioned jealously by his teammates that he often receives love letters. In Replace III, Himuro was fought over by two kindergarten girls, both of which wanted to play house with him as their husband/boyfriend. It was also mentioned that he received a love letter from a cleaning lady from their school. Fukui comments of how Himuro's appeal was a little too universal (in other words, he seems to attract all ages). References Navigation pl:Tatsuya Himuro Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Yōsen High Category:SG